lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Layala
Layala is Kittycandy134's RP character. She is Human but little does she know her father was Saiyan which means she is half Saiyan. She was training with her father for awhile until he was killed by Ramek, She was told her father died from natural causes. She saved Ramek from his pod knowing little about his past. He promised to train her getting her to a power level of 1,000,000,000 in such a short time. Biography Her mother died giving birth to her little sister, She trained at first with her father who taught her some of the special attacks he knew but little did she know he was a saiyan. When her father was killed by "Natural causes" She started taking care of her sister, they grew close to each other. but her sister caught a horrible flu bug and was slowly on her way to dieing, Layala tried everything in her power to keep her alive but her resistance against the cold hands of death went unsuccessful as she watched her once lively sister turn into a lifeless body. She then went through a stage of depression. Being the last one alive in her family she lived alone, until she found Ramek who guaranteed to teach her. She gave Ramek food and a place to live, She started practicing with him daily. She got over her depression, training once more. Learning Super Saiyan One day while practicing with Ramek he brought up his past telling her about how he used to be an assasin, he told her about the many people he killed. She recognized one name and description, her father's. Learning that her own mentor killed her father drove her mad with rage as she completly began getting to power levels she had never reached before her blond hair turned just a different shade of blond and her hair began to raise straight up from her power, She had reached super saiyan. In her rage she attempted to kill Ramek. She was blinded by her rage as she attempted again and again to land a punch on Ramek, Ramek simply dodged each attack though eventually he fought back leading into a battle that ended up destroying most of her yard and rebuilding the terrain around her house, a once grassy area with many ridges and hills became a dirt area with many holes and piles of rocks. Near the end of the fight both of them were badly bruised and tired, But the fight was not over yet. Ramek quickly threw 10 marble explosives under her feet, thats enough explosives to blow the world tournament ground twice. After the explosives Layala was no longer super saiyan. She quickly let the rage go away turning back into the peaceful human girl or as she and Ramek both know now back to the peaceful Half Saiyan. Armor and Appearance She has blond hair which she wears in two small pony tails hanging off the side of hear head and blue eyes, her blue eyes creating a love for blue. She wears average clothes for a teenage girl. She wears a white shirt, blue shorts, blue shoes, and blue gloves. Ramek created her a blue scouter as well, the scouter being upgraded it allows her scouter to see any power level not just explode when it gets above 9000. Inside her right glove is a mini laser, thoug h not very effective it is a good tool. Specials Razor Beam- A large white ki laser comes out of her hand, taught to her by Ramek Special Beam Cannon- Taught to her by Ramek Marble Explosives- Throws a small handfull of highly explosive marbles, given to her by Ramek Ki Blast Black hole-Requires a lot of Ki, But if she can get this attack out then the attack will grab nearby objects and pull them into the the black hole as it attempts to pull in its foes,taught to her by Ramek Regeneration-Regeneration of ki energy Instant Transmission Super Saiyan-learned while fighting Ramek, it increases her power level to 1,800,000,000 Category:Saiyans Category:Pages by Kittycandy134 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter